Our Secret Love Song V2
by NightRain1077
Summary: A long lost princess finally returns to take back what should be hers from the hand of an power hungry emperor. A realization of true love between supposed enemies. Their song of love will melt hearts and unite hands together. Sasu/fem!Naru,OOC,AU * EDITED VERSION*
1. Chapter 1

Our Secret Love Song

By: NightRain1077

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Song of Love or Romeo x Juliet. I make no money out of this.

AN: I was inspired to write this story by Song of Love a Korean Drama and Romeo X Juliet a Japanese anime, so it would be AU. Naruto is a girl in this story, but can also be male, it can go either way, but I like a girl naruto more. Her name is Umiko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Chapter 1: Symbol of Royalty

The night air stung her face as she raced through the trees. Blue green eyes mechanically scanned her surroundings. It would be disastrous if she was caught tonight. She held the bundle of blankets close to her chest as she thought back at what her husband, the emperor, had planned.

Flashback

_Light blue eyes stared sternly at her blue green ones. She had no choice; it was for her own good._

_The emperor's eyes soften at her then at the bundle in her arms. "Kushina, love, don't look so down", Emperor Minato said as he caressed her cheek. "Once the enemy is gone, and there is peace in our country, the two of you can come back. No one will be able to find you in your old country. No one outside this castle has seen your face without a mask. You and Umiko will be safe there."_

_Kushina tearred as she looked at her loving husband. "I will miss you love, and you would miss so many years as Umiko grows up."_

_Minato smiled at her then at Umiko in Kushina's arms, "as long as the two of you are safe, I can live with it." Then he looked at her again," train her in your ways, in everything, she must be able to protect herself from anything. Be it bandits to samurai to ninja. She must be well rounded in everything. Also teach her my two techniques, I'll give you the scrolls now. " he then summoned a big scroll from his wrist and handed it to her._

_Kushina smirked at him as she sealed the scroll into her own wrist," of course I will, you did not have to tell me, she will surpass even you and I one day, I can feel it."_

"_Okay love, you should go now while the guards are shifting" minato said as he looked outside. "Keep safe my love and put this on her" he then took out a pendant on a leather thong from around his neck._

"_That pendant is the symbol of royalty in our country. It passes from parent to child. Currently there are two, mine and my brother's. But since he died when he was a toddler, it is in my possession. Every court official knows what it looks like so be careful. When the time comes for her to be introduced in our country, that will be the only proof needed because it will only react to the Namikaze line"._

_It had an circle shaped Amethyst in the middle of a spiral design pendant and if you looked closely, you could see blue swirls in the middle of the gem. The swirls shone brightly as Minato touched it but dimmed when he gave it to Kushina, But when she placed it around Umiko, it practically blinded the two, "well that was unexpected," Minato said wide eyed. "That is one powerful baby, and she is ours!" he exclaimed proudly._

_Kushina rolled her eyes, but she smiles. She would miss him deeply. She than kissed him on the lips one last time then left through the open window. She may have been royalty, but she was also a ninja and being a ninja was more important right now if she wanted to leave unnoticed._

Flashback end

She looked at her daughter's sleeping face and smiled. They would have a few rough years ahead, but they would persevere, she whole heartedly believed in that.

Edited: 12/12/12

Plz review! Hehe

NightRain out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Song of Love or Romeo x Juliet. I make no money out of this.

AN: I was inspired to write this story by Song of Love a Korean Drama and Romeo X Juliet a Japanese anime, so it would be AU. Naruto is a girl in this story, but can also be male, it can go either way, but I like a girl Naruto more. Her name is Umiko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

AN2: This chapter has a major time skip about 19 years

AN3: I put in here that Biwako Sarutobi was blond when she was younger, but she was actually a brunette. I changed it so it would work with my story.

_Thoughts – italics_

Chapter two: The Start of the Destiny

Long golden blonde hair whipped into cerulean blue eyes as it gazed downward from on top of a hawk summon kilometers above the ground. It was currently 2 in the early morning and the blonde was watching the guards from behind a dark cloud. Just as one was being replaced, the blond suddenly dropped from its hiding placed and landed softly behind a building and quickly ducked into an alley. _To easy._ The blond then entered an abandoned building to hide.

Once the blond was sure that the place was secure, they let out a breath and relaxed a bit and sat down by the window sill. Drenched in the moonlight, the long blond hair glowed ethereally. Sharp blue eyes scanned the outer surroundings, sculpted golden brows furrowed a bit and perfect pouty bow lips thinned into a stern line. After a while she let out a long sigh and relaxed further. She left the window sill and opened her pouch and took out a scroll. Biting her thumb, she unsealed it and opened the scroll, then began to read its contents.

She sighed once again. She bit her thumb once again and summoned one of her father's summoning toads, specifically Pa. in a poof of smoke he appeared.

"Ah Umiko-chan, what are we doing in konoha?" he asked as he looked around and out the window.

"Hello Pa, okaa-san's letter said that I had to go to Konoha and once I'm here, I should summon you, she said that you would know why and explain everything to me." The blonde now known as Umiko replied.

"Ah, so it is time, huh, let us sit down and erect some privacy and silencing jutsus first, we can never take chances since we are here."

As Umiko did so, Pa sat down and began to arrange his thoughts. It has been 19 years since Kushina and Umiko left the country. 7 years ago Minato had died and 4 years ago Kushina had died from an unknown sickness. Umiko trained and traveled the other elemental countries right after Kushina died, with the toad and hawk summons checking up once in a while. Once Umiko sat down, Pa started right away.

"You know of your history and lineage, correct?"

"Yes "

"Okay then, you know how your father died?"

"Yes, he died in battle, at least that was what okaa-san said."

"That is what she wanted you to believe at the time, she did not want you to come here when you were not ready yet. The truth is Umiko-chan, your father was assassinated. Not by the outside enemies, but one of his most trusted friends, who is now the current emperor of the country."

Umiko sat there shocked at the revelation. She then narrowed her eyes and frowned. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we look for a good friend of your mother and father. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was your father's advisor and his wife was the midwife of your mother. He will help you integrate yourself here. No one must know who you really are until we come up with a plan for you to reclaim the throne."

"Okay"

"Tomorrow you shall look for him, so now, you should get some rest"

"Okay Pa, good night"

With that, Pa poofed and disappeared. Umiko looked around and pulled out a scroll and summoned a futon and pillows. With a quick prayer to God for blessings and protection, she slowly fell asleep.

++O++

The following morning, a 5 year old blonde in a pale blue Sunday dress skipped through the streets. She then stopped in front of a two story house that belonged to the former advisor of emperor Minato. After she had knocked Sarutobi himself opened the door. As he looked down at the girl, she smiled and said, "grandpa! I haven't seen you for so long!" She then subtly shown him her earring that had previously been covered by her long blond hair. It was actually the Namikaze pendant and as she held it, the pendant shone brightly. Sarutobi's eyes widen in recognition as she covered her ear. He let her in and locked the door.

Sarutobi then closed the window curtains and erected privacy and silencing jutsus. Once he was done he instantly got down on his knees. "Princess you have return, what may I do to help you?"

The image of the 5 year old girl began to shift until a 19 year old Umiko was there in its stead. She smiled as she laid her hand on Sarutobi's shoulder. "Please don't kneel before me Sarutobi-san."

"Yes, as you wish Princess. Let us go to the living room to discuss."

When they had seated themselves, Umiko began, "I came here to rightfully claim what should have been mine from the very beginning. I come alone because Okaa-san died around four years ago and I now think that I have the strength to reclaim the throne. So please can you help me?"

"Of course Princess. Anything for you. The new Emperor, Emperor Fugaku Uchiha is to corrupt on power to be a good leader. He does not care for us normal citizens as long as he and his clan is above us all and his enemies at his feet. He needs to be taken down from his post."

"Then we have to plan and it must be foolproof, mistakes must not be made."

They discuss well into the day. They had decided that Umiko would be known as Umiko Uzumaki, a distant relative from Sarutobi's wife's side. She would be now staying with them because her parents had died earlier that month and she had nowhere else to go. She is learned in the ninja arts and would be joining the ninja force. She would not have any papers present because it was burned in the house that had killed her parents, she was lucky to be alive because she had gone to market at the time.

With that planned, they filled in Biwako, Hiruzen's wife when she had arrived home from the hospital. She had agreed whole heartedly but advised Umiko to not disguise her looks because it would cause much more hassle when she would reveal herself in the future and it was convenient that Biwako was also blonde when she was younger.

They planned to shop for Umiko's clothes and equipment the next day. For the rest of the day, they got to know each other so no one would become suspicious of them.

So as Umiko lay in the bed in the guest room, she thought of the things she would encounter in her stay in konoha. She sighed as she fingered her glowing pendant that was now around her neck again. She thought of her mother and father. Her warm and kind mother and her noble and loving father. She smiled as she remembered the first and last time she saw her father. It was her 10th birthday and her father visiting was her mother's gift for her. She cried so hard that day. It was also the best day in her life because it was the day that her family was complete in so many years. _I'll make you proud of me okaa-san, otou-san._

Plz review ;p

Edited:12/12/12

NightRain out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Song of Love or Romeo x Juliet. I make no money out of this.

AN: I was inspired to write this story by Song of Love a Korean Drama and Romeo X Juliet a Japanese anime, so it would be AU. Naruto is a girl in this story, but can also be male, it can go either way, but I like a girl Naruto more. Her name is Umiko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

_Thoughts – italics_

Chapter three: My Heart Skips A Beat

The following morning, Biwako showed Umiko around the village while shopping and then the surrounding forest as well as its training grounds. Around midday, Umiko was eating at a ramen stand in the middle of the village. She had left her shopping at her newly dubbed home. She was currently chatting with the waitress Ayame about the village and its current ruler. Just then, the flap opened and a gray haired ninja sat down one seat away from her.

"Ayame-chan, an Uzu Special please and a cup of green tea," he ordered.

Ayame nodded and went to the back to tell her father of the order.

When she left, Umiko went to look at the ninja and almost choked on her noodles. Beside her was her personally dubbed older brother. She then grinned after she swallowed her mouthful of noodles. She noticed that he did not look her way once since he entered the stand for he was currently reading one of her godfather's perverted books.

She had a mischievous smile on as she called out to him, " Ne, ero-nii-san, must you read that while you wait for food?"

He instantly stiffened and turned to look her way, _only one person calls me that_, his eyes then widened as he saw her smirking at him.

"imouto?"

"Yes, ero-nii-san?"

He was quite shocked to see her here in Konoha, but instantly recovered as he gave her one of his famous eye smile. He moved a chair over to her and proceeded to hug tightly. He then whispered in her ear," Is it starting?" Umiko only nodded at the question. He let her go and ruffled her hair, " then count on me."

"okay, then meet me at grandpa Saru's home at 9 pm, we'll catch up on what has happened."

"of course imouto"

"I have to go now nii-san, I've to get some exercise" she said as she laid down the money for her bowl of ramen. "bye bye" she said as she pecked him on his cheek.

Umiko made her way home to change into some of her training clothes and test out her newly bought weapons. She put on her blue training gi with black trimming over a black tank top. A pair of black ninja pants tapped around her ankles. She then put on black ninja sandals and wrapped her weapons pouch on her right thigh and one right below her left lower back. She then placed her newly bought katana on her back making so that she could unsheathe it with her right hand, making it stick with chakra, but placed her personal wakizashi on her right hip. She was ambidextrous so her sword style was solely hers. She pulled her hair into a bun, two large senbon keeping it in place. Her two wrists held dozens of senbon making it look like silver bangles instead. She placed her necklace inside her tank top and checked her long sleeves for her personal seals.

Nodding that everything was in place, she headed out to one of the training ground that caught her eye earlier in the day. It was close to the edge of the village so very few people would venture that far. It had a small clearing in the middle, a waterfall in the back with a small stream running through the left side of the clearing. It was encircle by dense patches of bushes and trees. It even had a training post off to the right side. All in all it was the perfect spot for her.

Unknown to her, a pair of black obsidian eyes saw her leave through her upstairs window and trailed after her as she roof hopped to her destination. He never saw her there before and curiosity got the better of him so he trailed after her after he turned on his fully developed Sharingan and suppressed his chakra into that of a small animals.

Once there she headed straight for the large flat rocks under the waterfall. She slipped off her gi and sandals. Sealed her swords into her wrists and pulled off her pants. She undid her hair and stuck the large senbon on the ground by her folded clothes. She placed a seal around them just in case someone got some funny ideas and stole her clothes. So in only her blue bikini panties and shirt, she water walked to the large rocks and sat down right under the heavy torrents of the waterfall and began to meditate.

The Uchiha that followed her there sat down in one of the tallest branches just as she started to undress. He faintly blushed as he looked at her figure. She was somewhat petite and slightly tan. She had a curvaceous body, voluptuous breasts, flat toned stomach, curvy hips and a plump butt, long toned legs and the cutest pair of small feet he has ever seen (some one has a foot fetish, heheheh). He shook his head to clear his foggy head and looked at her face. She had long golden blonde hair that reached her lower back, long bangs that framed her face. And oh, he silently gasped as he saw her eyes. It was such a vibrantly colored blue, a cerulean blue that could be compared to the sky, he instantly fell in love with those eyes as it shone brightly in determination. He then looked at her cute button nose and pink bow shaped lips.

He didn't know what was happening but he felt his heart flutter as she placed seals and water walked to the waterfall. Apparently she was a kunochi and quite a strong one at that. He remembered all the other kunochi his age and cringed, none of them were like this. They spent all their time on their looks and going after boys, mainly him, instead of training their skills. He watched her as she meditated under the waterfall and thought of who she was.

After a while she snapped her eyes open and turned her head to look straight at him. Wide eyed, he sat there frozen as she stood up and narrowed her eyes. "alright, whoever you are, come out now, I know that you are there. Don't make me go up there and drag your ass down here."

The Uchiha started at the statement, he sighed as he jumped down and walked toward her. As he did, he saw her blush and summoned a towel to cover up. He mentally groaned in disappointment, but kept his face stoic in reality. He stopped walking right beside her clothes and she water walked until she was on land once again but stayed a good feet away from him.

The Uchiha decided that he should start before they would come to a misunderstanding. " Hello, I am Uchiha Sasuke. I did not mean to spy on you like that but I had seen you roof hopping in town but I know that you are not from here since I do not recognize you. I am in the Konoha Police Force so I should know. And since you are an unknown , I decided to follow and watch you in case you were an enemy ninja."

Umikol assessed him as he spoke. He was about a full head taller than her. He had dark black hair and porcelain white skin. He had a muscled but lean figure. He wore a dark blue sleeveless turtle neck top that followed the shape of his abs. He had black elbow length fingerless gloves with metal plating on the knuckles. He wore black shinobi pants that were tapped at his ankles and black shinobi sandals. His weapons pouch wrapped on both his thighs and two katanas hung from both hips and a utility belt hung low on his hips. Umiko looked up into his eyes and instantly got lost, they were the deepest black that she had ever seen. It even looked like he did have any pupils. As she stared she realized that he has stopped talking and was also staring into her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her as she assessed him and when she finally looked into his eyes, he had to catch his breath. From afar her eyes looked beautiful, but up close, he had no words that could give justice to just how beautiful it really was. He could stare into those eyes all day, he realized. He then snapped out of it as he saw the young woman blush lightly and averted her eyes.

"I see, well that was logical of you. To scout and assess an unknown from afar without the target knowing. At first I did not feel you, but then as I started to meditate and use natural chakra, I felt you. By the way, my name is Umiko Uzumaki. I had moved just yesterday. I am currently staying with grandpa and grandma Sarutobi. Grandma Biwako is who I am really related to."

"I see, well you should change first before we talk, you might catch a cold."

Umiko blushed as she looked at herself, "ah, yes, I shall just change behind that tree."

After a few minutes, Umiko reamerged, fully clothed like when she had arrived. She saw Sasuke seated by the edge of the stream so she made her way there. Once seated Sasuke started.

"So what brings you to Konoha?"

"Well, my parents died in a fire. We used to live close to the edge of fire country. And grandma Biwako is the only relative that I had left so I decided to come here. I didn't have my papers because it was burned in the fire."

Sasuke mentally cringed. " I am really sorry for your loss. If I had known I would not have asked about such a topic."

"It is quite alright Uchiha-san, it is a common question and you really did not know"

"please call me Sasuke, Uchiha-san, makes me feel old."

Umiko giggled at his pained expression. "as long as you call me Umiko, Sasuke-san."

"Don't add the honorifics too, I really don't like it"

"How about Sasuke-kun?"

" I guess I could live with that, Umiko-chan." He grinned.

"So now that you know that I am not a threat, tell me about yourself, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her then at the sky,"Sure, well, I am the second child in the family. I have an older brother. He is pretty cold to other people, but he is actually very warm and kind of quirky to those who really know him. He is also a ninja. My mother is a former ninja, now she has her own bakery in the middle of the village. She is very kind to all people and I would think that she would like you. My father however is the opposite of my mother. He is very cold to everyone. He is powerful in his own right and has a high standing in politics. And me, well, I am the current head of the Konoha Police Force. I was only appointed just a month ago. I like tomatoes and onigiri. I don't like sweet and bitter foods. I like to train and learn new justsus and I absolutely hate fan girls. Specially ninja fan girls. How about you?"

"I hate ninja fan girls too. They give serious hard working kunochis a bad name. Well, my father was a former shinobi of Suna and my mother was a civilan. My mom was the niece of grandma Biwako. After my father retired they moved here to fire country and lived a simple life. When I was 5, he taught me the ninja arts. I also like to train and learn new justsu. Also to try all types of ramen in the elemental coutries. I hate the instant ramen and squash. I love tiramisu! It is like the nectar of the gods! Not so sweet and a bit of bitterness of coffee, you must try it. Oh, and I love to cook. Hehe."

Sasuke smiled," I will then, what are your dreams in life?"

With that question, he noticed that Umiko's eyes had a distant look in it. She smiled sadly and said,"Well I want to make my parents proud of me, of all my accomplishments. I also want to fulfill the mission that my mother gave to me before she had died."

She then looked at Sasuke, "How about you?"

Sasuke looked at the water then turned to her. "Honestly? I want to live a simple life, find the love of my life and settle down after I have had a good number of years of service to the ninja force. Also to bring the rightful heir to the throne back."

Umiko's head snapped to him and looked at him in curiosity."What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked at her then said," I don't know why, but I feel as though I can share with you my secrets. I had found out what happened years ago to Emperor Minato. He was assassinated. In my research I had found out that he had a wife and a child that went missing almost 19 years ago. I want to find them. The current ruler is a bigot and a power hungry fool. He is dabbling in things that he should not mess with."

Umiko looked at him and smiled knowingly at him. "Do not worry Sasuke-kun, the tides are changing and no one can do anything to change it."

She then stood up and held out her hand, "would you mind for a spar?"

Sasuke took it and grinned," your on, loser treats the winner."

==0==

"Tell me again how I lost?" Sasuke said as he rubbed his aching head.

Umiko giggled behind her hand. "Well you accidently slashed through the front of my shirt which revealed to you my gorgeous chest, then you panicked and tried to apologize, but you tripped and hit you head on a rock and passed out."

Sasuke blushed at that and looked away. "Sorry about that"

"It's no big deal, it happens a lot, this could be practice for you so you wouldn't panic next time, hehe."

"So what is it that I have to treat you to?"

"RAMEN! And one more thing" she then jumped on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke instinctively wrapped his arms around her legs. "Charge my faithful horse! The Ramen awaits!" Umiko exclaimed.

She gained horrified reactions from the villagers but Sasuke just chuckled and hopped to the rooftops. He realized that he liked being her personal horse as she hugged her arms around his neck from behind.

AN2: As you can see, Sasuke is a kinda OOC, ok, not kinda, really OOC, he is more open and such. But only to Umiko because he instinctively, meaning he does not know it, felt connected to her somehow.

Plz Review ;p

Edited:12/12/12

NightRain out


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Song of Love or Romeo x Juliet. I make no money out of this.

AN: I was inspired to write this story by Song of Love a Korean Drama and Romeo X Juliet a Japanese anime, so it would be AU. Naruto is a girl in this story, but can also be male, it can go either way, but I like a girl Naruto more. Her name is Umiko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

_Thoughts – italics_

Chapter four: Let's Get It Started

For the next month, Umiko and Sasuke got closer and closer. Many noticed the change in Sasuke's usually cold demeanor; he seemed to be more cheerful. They also noticed the blonde that was usually seen with him. The villagers and few shinobi got to know her and found that she was warm, cheerful and mighty powerful. This was painfully learned when one of Sasuke's ninja fan girls foolishly tried to attack her. Tried, being the key word. What she got instead was a very sharp kunai charged with wind chakra a breath away from her throat, frozen blue cold eyes glaring at her and killing intent so strong she choked on her own breath. She crumpled to the ground in a dead faint and Umiko sneered with disgust. She turned to Sasuke and he told her to just leave the fan girl.

The two would spend the day together like the day they first met. Sasuke would leave the easy work with his subordinates, leave his work at home and search for Umiko at their newly dubbed personal training grounds. They would spar, make bets on who would win and treat the winner later in the day. Sometimes the two would just hang out with each other and goof off. Sasuke even introduced her to some of his friends from his time in the academy.

One day when Sasuke was coming home from his training with Umiko, he realized how she easily weaseled her way into his usually normal life and somehow into his cold heart. He smiled at a memory of her laughing at something he said and his heartbeat quickened when he thought of her smile. He decided that maybe it was time to introduce her to his family.

As Umiko went home from her usual day with Sasuke, she thought of the raven and his relationship with her. She really liked him and she would like to think that he liked her too. She was glad that she was on good terms with the raven. It was nice to be friendly with someone in a new environment and it was a bonus that he was cute and powerful. She only hoped that he would not get caught up in their plans to overthrow the Emperor, even though he voiced out that he would like to do so. As she entered the house, she thought that maybe it was time for her to have an audience with the emperor so that she could join the ninja ranks.

==0==

The next day, Umiko waited for Sasuke at their training ground. Earlier that morning she talked with Hiruzen about the matter. He agreed with her that maybe it was time, so that they could set their plan into motion.

Leaves rustling caught Umiko's attention and Sasuke then emerged from them. He gave her a smile, "Hello Umiko, how are you today?" he asked as he sat beside her on the rock by the creek.

Umiko also smiled at him and replied, "Just peachy Sasuke, hey, I have a question."

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned as he leaned back on his arms and looked at her.

"Well I was wondering on how I would gain an audience with the Emperor because I wish to join the ninja force."

"Oh, well," Sasuke thought a bit, "leave it to me, I'll get an appointment with him for you. It's good when you have many connections in politics." He said grinning.

"Are you sure Sasuke, I don't want to bother you with anything that I can do by myself." She said with a worried frown on her face.

He smiled and pulled on her left cheek,"It's fine, I'd love to help you out."

Umiko smiled as she rubbed her slightly reddened cheek. "Thanks Sasuke" she then hit him hard on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" he said indignantly.

"That was for pulling on my cheek you jerk." She puffed her cheeks at him.

"Well, a frown really doesn't fit on a face as cute as yours so I decided to get rid of it." He said cheekily

Umiko blushed at the easily given compliment and smiled sweetly at him.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at her smile and a light pink dusted his cheeks. "So are we sparring today?" he asked a bit embarrassed as he looked away from her and into the pond.

"Can we just hang out today? I kind of want to explore Konoha today."

"Hmm, well we have seen most of Konoha, oh, I know, I want to show you something that I have discovered when I was younger." He said as he stood up. "It's actually quite close to where we are right now, maybe about 2 to 3 kilometers that way." He said as he pointed to deeper into the forest.

Umiko stood up as well and petted her bottom clean. "Sure, lead the way."

The two jumped into the trees and jumped to the direction that Sasuke pointed to earlier. Umiko trailed slightly behind Sasuke as he led her to the location.

What Sasuke refrained from mentioning to her was that the place where he was currently her was a place that only he know, at least to him. He had discovered it when he ran away from home. He just ran in some random direction and accidentally found it.

Sasuke stopped when they reached a cave at the bottom of a mountain. He entered with Umiko trailing behind him. They walked for quite a while in the dark tunnel, but then saw a faint glow in front of them. As they walked further into the mountain, the faint glow became larger and brighter. When they finally reached the end, it was if they had entered a different dimension. For as far as they could see, flowers upon flowers were everywhere. Off to the left side was a huge oak tree and in the middle of everything was a huge pond that was seemingly glowing.

Umiko stared at everything in awe and wonder. She then looked at Sasuke," Oh, Sasuke-kun, this place is so beautiful! Thank you for showing this to me." She then showed him that smile that made his damn lovesick heart skip a beat.

He grinned at her at said,"This isn't everything." He then led her to the pond. "I suggest you take off your clothes unless you want them to get wet."

Without hesitation, Umiko started stripping in front of him. Sasuke blushed lightly and turned away from her as he to undressed. With the two of them in only their underwear, they jumped in the water. It was surprisingly warm, Umiko noticed.

"Take a deep breath Umiko-chan; it's a pretty long swim."

Umiko nodded and took a deep breath before she submerged in to water. She then followed Sasuke who had swum towards a tunnel. They swam further until they came to a spot where light shined above them. Sasuke swam towards it and Umiko followed. She took deep breaths as they broke through the water. When Umiko took a good look at where they were, she stilled in complete awe. Above and around her looked to what could be gems, glittering and glowing gems of various colors. They were clustered and embedded into the stalagmite and stalactite. It was so beautiful how the colors blended and glowed. She then looked at Sasuke who was quiet the entire time she looked into the cavern.

She smiled once again at him and asked, "Would you mind if I took some with me?"

Sasuke just shook his head and said, "Take all you need."

Umiko then raised herself out of the pond and looked at all the different colors. Her eye caught a bright purple gem and instantly knew that it was the one that she wanted. She took out a kunai, sharpened it with wind chakra and wedged the stone out. It was fairly big, the size of an adult males fist. She quickly sealed it into her wrist and jumped back into the water. Sasuke then smiled at her and dove back down. Umiko followed soon after.

When they had emerged from the pond and onto the ground, Umiko quickly pecked Sasuke's cheek and rushed to get her clothes. Sasuke stood there in a mild daze and touched his cheek. He blushed cutely and grinned. He was never going to wash that cheek, well until he forgets in the morning, then properly sulk until Umiko smiles that special smile of hers at him.

They walk comfortably silent side by side as they left their newly dubbed secret garden. When they got into town, Umiko smiled yet again at Sasuke and thanked him for the wonderful day they had together and left saying that she wouldn't mind if they did it more often. None of the two noticed that they were being watched by curious Sharingan eyes.

AN: I wonder who could possibly be watching them, hehehe.

Plz review ;p

Edited: 12/14/12

NightRain out


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Song of Love or Romeo x Juliet. I make no money out of this.

AN: I was inspired to write this story by Song of Love a Korean Drama and Romeo X Juliet a Japanese anime, so it would be AU. Naruto is a girl in this story, but can also be male, it can go either way, but I like a girl Naruto more. Her name is Umiko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

_Thoughts – italics_

Chapter five: Shake It Up

A middle aged black haired man sat quietly behind a cream colored screen on a raised dais. It covered the two sides and the front. The back was wide open and would have been a great opportunity if one attacked from behind. But that was what they wanted supposed attackers to think. At that man's back, hidden in the shadows, was a group of his own secret ninja. They only answered to him and nobody else. He was the current and least liked emperor, Fugaku Uchiha.

He barely listened to the jonin instructor as he verbally relayed his missions report on the successful mission of his genin team. He then distractedly dismissed him when he finished. Not five minutes later of peace and quiet, he was disturbed once again. He automatically checked the chakra signature of the person outside and when he recognized it he commanded him to enter. He was curious as to what his son wanted since he usually avoided the place like the plague.

He looked at his son through the screen as Sasuke sat in front of it. "Tell me Sasuke, what are you here for? You usually avoid coming here." Fugaku inquired lazily.

Sasuke raised his head and looked at where his father's eyes should be, "Father, an acquaintance of mine wishes to join the ninja forces, and she is a civilian but is trained in the ninja arts."

Fugaku's brow twitched in irritation. _The nerve of the brat to raise his head and look at me like that. He may be my son that does not give him the right to raise his head to his superiors._ He always knew that his youngest son was a bit rebellious. Even when he was younger, he would find some way to disobey his rules. He calmed himself and instead continued with their conversation.

"How did she come about here and why?"

"I had seen her roof hopping but I did not recognize her so I followed her without her knowing. I found her in one of the old training grounds meditating. I did not deem her a threat so I approached her. It was then that she told me her reason for coming here. After we both had been acquainted with each other, she offered to spar with me. I accepted so that I could gauge her strength. However, after this, she actively seeks me to spar and we have done so for the pass month."

"I see, if so, how would you rank her in? What are her strengths and weakness?" he asked quite interested in the girl that got his son's attention.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as though in thought but actually in suspicion, he didn't usually ask for his opinion on such matters. But he relented; he'll find out soon enough, "After sparring with her numerous times, I would say she is around low to mid jonin level. However I have not seen her go all out so I do not know all her weaknesses or strengths. "

"Is that so, how about ranking her individual skill?" Fugaku stated a bit irritated.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed once again, "Ninjutsu-A, Genjutsu-B, Taijutsu-A, Kenjutsu-A, although she only used one of her swords, she currently has two, Fuinjutsu-B."

Fugaku raised his eyes at the stats that Sasuke said to him. "My my, for a civilian trained ninja, she is quite powerful, how old is she?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows in thought, "I believe she is around 19 to 20 years old."

Fugaku then thought if he should let her take the test, he mentally listed the pros and cons if she did and finally after a few minutes of silence, he spoke to Sasuke once again. "Alight, I will allow her to join after she passes a test that I will prepare for her. Tell her to come to training ground 7 at midday next week Wednesday. Her test and evaluation will be held there."

Sasuke sat in front of him stoically and nodded. "Yes father"

Fugaku's brow twitched in irritation, "Dismissed."

Sasuke stood fluidly, bowed lightly and left.

==0==

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he walked in the north part of Konoha. He was headed for Umiko's home to tell her the news. He really hated going to the Emperor's Tower. The way his father made it look like he was better than all of them and all that crap. As he neared the Sarutobi residence, he thought of what his life would be like if the former emperor had not been killed.

He knocked on the front door and waited as a chakra signature neared from behind the door. It opened to reveal the old former advisor.

Sarutobi looked at Sasuke with surprised eyes, "good day Uchiha-Sama. What can I do for you?"

Sasuke grimaced at the title, "No need for honorifics Sarutobi-San, I just came to inform Umiko-chan that her jonin evaluation tests will be next week Wednesday. It will be held at training ground 7 at midday."

"Is that all Sasuke-san?" Hiruzen asked as he notice noticed the way that Sasuke referred to Umiko.

"Yes, that would be all and please say hello to Umiko-chan for me, good bye" with that Sasuke bowed to him and left.

Sarutobi closed and locked the door and made his way to his private study. "Well, he surely is different from his father, polite too. It also seems like he has taken a liking to the Princess. I wonder if it was wise to get close to the Uchiha Prince." He said to himself.

"Personally, I think it is wise Saru-jiji." Umiko said as she entered the office and close the door behind her.

"Ah, Princess, did you hear what Sasuke had said?" he asked. Then he looked at her as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He did not look surprised even though he really was. _I did not feel her nearby nor did I feel here chakra!_

"Yes I did Saru-jiji, and back on topic, with me being close to Sasuke-kun, I would be able to get valuable information off of him. It is a good thing that I'm a good actress. I had to look very innocent and trusting when I first met him." She said, honestly though, it wasn't all that she felt about him, her gut told her that she could trust him, and her gut was always right. But she did have to pretend that she didn't notice him from the get go.

"Okay then, just be careful." Sarutobi told her in concern.

"Don't worry about me Saru-jiji; I can take care of myself." Umiko said while grinning.

==0==

The day before the evaluation test, Umiko headed to Sasuke and her private spot. She wanted to relax before her big day. It was a step closer to launching their plan to take back her kingdom. She may have not looked it, but she was really nervous about the whole thing. There were plenty of ways their plan could go wrong if unknown factors were added into the mix. But if things progressed in the way they wanted it, their plan would work indefinitely.

She sighed as she curled up under the oak tree. She thought about Sasuke and her feelings toward him. _He is just someone I need to get close to so I can gain information. But he really is a good friend. He's kind, friendly in his own way and funny when he wants to. He is also different than what I had heard the other villagers say. I wonder, maybe, he wears a mask around them. hhmm. . ._

While she was thinking, she had unconsciously let her guard down thinking that since only Sasuke and her knew this place and thought that he was busy at the moment, no one would bother her.

She did not notice when Sasuke strode up to her and sat at the base of the tree. He leaned back on the trunk and continued watching her with soft eyes.

With a sigh, Umiko stretched her arms above her head and laid flat on her back. She stared at the branches of the tree and sighed again. She practically jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"A yen for your thoughts?" asked a familiar voice.

Umiko leaned her head further back and saw Sasuke leaning back on the base of the tree. He smiled at her and patted the space beside him.

Umiko smiled back and stood up to make her way towards him. She plopped down beside him and also leaned her back on the tree. "I'm fine really, just a bit nervous about tomorrow,"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he relaxed next to her, "You'll do just fine, your very skilled, you know."

Umiko smiled too, "Thanks"

The two stayed like that in silence. Enjoying the peace and comfort the other was giving off. After a while Umiko stood up and stretched. She turned to Sasuke and held her arm towards him, "how about a last minute spar?" she suggested cheekily.

Sasuke smirked, "You're on."

==0==

Umiko stood in the center of training ground 7. She was prepared for anything that they would dish out. Just as it reached midday, several people appeared in a shushin. There were 3 jonin, an old man and woman and what looked to be an ANBU captain, if the white cape was anything to go by.

The old man and woman stepped forward and regarded her. "Good afternoon Uzumaki-san. We are here for your jonin evaluation test. I am Homura Mitokado and beside me is Koharu Utatane.

Behind us are the jonin that will test you and the ANBU commander that will be the judge and referee. The two of us will oversee the test."

Umiko then raised her chin at them and gave a feral grin.

AN: Oh come on guys! Give a comment! Anything to go by that you guys are either pissed off or liking my story! Even flamers are welcome!

Plz review ;p

Edited 12/17/12

NightRain out


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Song of Love or Romeo x Juliet. I make no money out of this.

AN: I was inspired to write this story by Song of Love a Korean Drama and Romeo X Juliet a Japanese anime, so it would be AU. Naruto is a girl in this story, but can also be male, it can go either way, but I like a girl Naruto more. Her name is Umiko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

AN2: I totally suck at writing fight scenes and jutsu and all that, so I'll be somewhat, ok not somewhat, I'll be avoiding writing those kind of scenes. So I'm terribly sorry if you were waiting for it. I made a rough draft on it and even I confused myself on how it turned out. I hope you enjoy this chapter the reviewer that said that I _would_ be writing it, I'm terribly sorry for the disappointment. ;p

_Thoughts – italics_

Chapter six: And You Would Be?

Umiko traces her hitaite that she wrapped around her waist. She thought back on her exam day and mentally smirked. They thought that she had given it her all. Oh, how wrong they were, she had about half of her chakra sealed and used only 1/4 of her repertoire of jutsu. She knew she wasn't all powerful, there were more powerful people out in the world, but she was confident in her skills. And besides, aren't ninjas supposed to be the masters of deceit? She always lived by that principle and she wasn't going to stop now.

She perked up when she felt a familiar chakra signature coming her way. She mentally smirked and pretended that she did not notice him behind her. She did not know what he was up to but instinctively jutted her elbow back sharply when she felt hands cover her eyes. She heard a small "oof" before the hands in front of her eyes retreated.

She turned around in time to see Sasuke wince as he rubbed his now tender stomach. He looked up at her after he inspected his stomach. "Remind me to never surprise you like that." He said chuckling painfully.

"Well, what can I say, reflexes." Umiko said as she looked at him sheepishly.

"So where are you headed this fine day?" Sasuke asked her as he fell in step with her.

"Nothing much really, I still have not chosen which sector I will be in. My jutsu causes too much damage for me to be in Village Security, I have jutsu for I&T but I don't like torture much, I can be of good use for the External Sect because of my jutsu and I'm good at assassination. "

"Hmm, I would recommend the external sect for you. But it's your choice which one you want to join." Sasuke said to her while grinning. "By the way, my mom voiced out that she would like to meet the person that got me so relaxed and smiling all the time, so would you like to come over to dinner tonight?"

"Tonight? Well, okay then, I'll just go tell Saru-jiji then, what time should I go there?" Umiko asked.

"Around 6:30, don't worry, I'll come get you." Sasuke replied with a bit of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Alright then, should I wear anything in specific?"

"Ah, a skirt and blouse should be fine."

Umiko nodded and smiled at him. Sasuke looked around and realized that they were already in front of the Sarutobi household. "I'll see you later." Umiko Said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, later" Sasuke said and waved his hand in a wave and left.

Umiko looked at his retreating back and inwardly smirked.

==0==

Umiko was in the study of Sarutobi as they discussed what could happen at the dinner.

"I now have an opportunity to get closer to the Uchiha," Umiko stated as she looked at Sarutobi, "get in their good side and then I could gain more info on what's going on in the inside."

Sarutobi nodded, "Just stick to the story, think before you say anything and be careful. Those Uchiha are very cunning and perceptive. Just one slip can be our downfall. "

"Okay, Sasuke should be here soon, I'll go down in the living room to wait for him." She gave Sarutobi a quick hug and left.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I just hope that nothing bad comes out of using Sasuke like this." He said to himself as he thought of the Uchiha's sudden change since Umiko came into his life. The teen might not know it, but it was obvious to the perceptive ones that he was in love with Umiko.

==0==

"Sasuke, where are we going? This is not going to the residential area." Umiko questioned as they walked along the street that was lined with various restaurants and bars.

"Well, something happened at home and well, mother decided that eating out would be the best option after what happened." Sasuke said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, okay then." Umiko replied to him, her eyes minutely narrowing when she detected the lie.

They walked in silence, Sasuke then stopped in a very expensive 5 star restaurant. He motioned her inside and then followed her.

They were quickly escorted to the back of the restaurant where there were VIP rooms. Sasuke opened the door and entered first before Umiko. Umiko quickly surveyed the room and noticed a young man and a middle-aged woman seated at the table. They both stood up when Umiko fully faced them.

Sasuke started the introductions. He first gestured at her. " Mother, Aniki, this beside me is Umiko Uzumaki. She is a jonin that I have been training and hanging out with." With that Umiko bowed to them both. He then gestured to his mother and older brother. "Umiko-chan, this is my mother Mikoto Uchiha and my older brother Itachi Uchiha." They too bowed to her but not as deeply as her.

Mikoto smiled warmly at her and gestured to the free seats at the table. "Please sit down, I would like to talk and get to know the person that made my son so sociable after all these years."

Umiko and Sasuke then sat and Mikoto smiled once again. "I didn't do much Uchiha-san. I just acted as myself."

At the address of her name, Mikoto wrinkled her brow, "Please call me Mikoto, I really do not like the honorifics."

Umiko giggled, "That is what Sasuke-kun said to when I first addressed him. Mikoto-san then."

"Well, I guess that is okay. So tell me about yourself Umiko-san." Mikoto said while leaning on her hands that were laced together.

Umiko scratched her right cheek nervously and shifted her eyes to her empty plate, "Well, there's nothing special about me. I was born on the edges of fire country. My father was a retired jonin of Suna and my mother was a civilian. My mother was grandma Biwako's niece, therefore I am her grandniece. I have a lot of chakra for someone like me but I have good control over it. My jutsu are mostly those that cause a lot of damage for wide scale attacks. I'm very good at stealth and assassination. I like to learn new jutsus and creating my own jewelry. I am totally in love with tiramisu. I hate raisins with a passion."

Umiko then raised her eyes to look at them after her bout of rambling. Itachi merely had his left brow raised, Sasuke was trying to stifle his laughter and Mikoto was smiling at her warmly.

Mikoto reached over the table to hold Umiko's hands. "I really do not care for where you came from, your status and all that. What I do care for though is that you have changed my son. He is more open and smiles more. Thanks to you my son is happy and I have not seen him this happy in a long while. You may not think yourself to be special, but in my eyes and maybe both of my son's eyes, you are special"

Umiko was so surprised at the comment that she was left speechless. She had not truly expected that from the wife of a power hungry idiot. She had not detected any lie from her. It was truly sincere, it came from the heart and Umiko was at a lost on what to do. She looked at Itachi who smiled at her and gave her a small nod of agreement, he then smirked in Sasuke's direction. Umiko turned her head towards his direction and saw Sasuke blushing heavily and scowling at Itachi. _That so does not look like a scowl, it looks more like pouting._

She then smiled at the scene and turned to Mikoto who had yet to let go of her hands. Umiko smiled at her and squeezed Mikoto's hands just a bit. Mikoto let her go and Umiko looked down at her plate a bit but quickly lifted her head and said, "Mikoto-san, I deeply moved that you think of me like that. Thank you so much. But I honestly did not know what I did that made him change; I just acted like myself around him."

"But that is the thing Umiko-san, most girls your age think mostly about boyfriends and their hair and diets. Then they would practically throw themselves at Sasuke here either because he's rich, he's an Uchiha or simply because he looks hot. But you didn't. You treated him as you would at a friend and trained hard for your profession. Girls like you are hard to come by these days." Mikoto said as she looked at her then at Sasuke. Umiko turned too and had to stifle her giggle at seeing Sasuke blushing all the more.

"Now enough of that" Mikoto said as she clapped her hands. "It's time to eat."

With that they dug into their meal

==0==

Umiko was once again seated in Sarutobi's office later that night after Sasuke had walked her home. In all honesty, she had enjoyed her time with the Uchihas. Although it seemed that the Uchiha patriarch had better things to do than dine with them, Umiko was wondering where he was. But by the way that the rest of the family functioned, it seemed that they were quite used to his absence. She learned quite a lot of the other two Uchihas and she found Mikoto's personality quite like her mother's which then made her yearn for her mother. That aside she rather liked their company than she first thought.

She ran her fingers through her loose hair and looked at Sarutobi. "It seems that Sasuke's family is quite taken with me. They were sincere and truthful throughout the entire dinner and afterwards when they suggested that we do it again. With them trusting me explicitly because it seems I did the impossible with Sasuke, I can gain more information sooner than I anticipated." But as she said this, her gut seemed to clinch just a bit. She ignored it thinking it was because she had eaten too much that night.

Sarutobi nodded his head, "I'll try to contact Kakashi so we can gain some inside information in his sector. I believe he is in the ANBU sector."

Umiko nodded an affirmative and stood up. "Alight Saru-jiji, I'll be heading to bed now, good night."

Sarutobi smiled at her. "Good night Princess."

With that, Umiko left and headed towards her room. Not knowing what that clinch in her gut really meant and how deep her emotions ran.

AN3: phew! I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, Christmas is a hectic time for my family because of annual reunions and stuff.

Plz review! ;p

Edited:12/28/12

NightRain out


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Song of Love or Romeo x Juliet. I make no money out of this.

AN: I was inspired to write this story by Song of Love a Korean Drama and Romeo X Juliet a Japanese anime, so it would be AU. Naruto is a girl in this story, but can also be male, it can go either way, but I like a girl Naruto more. Her name is Umiko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

_Thoughts – italics_

Chapter seven: Highly Unlikely

It had about a month since the small dinner with the Uchiha family. Umiko regularly visited Mikoto in her bakery at least once or twice a week, she would train with Sasuke when she had time and she was working well with all the members of her team. She had finally decided on the External Ninja Forces because it held the majority of the ninja and she wanted them to acknowledge her. All of it according to her plan. Slowly but surely gaining good bonds with the ninja and eventually they would trust her and listen to her. Work her way from there and slowly move to the other branches. She knew it would be slow but all good things come in time, at least that was her belief.

She made her way towards Mikoto's bakery and nearly salivated at the sight before her. A large pan of Tiramisu smack dab in the middle of the display window. She rushed inside and quickly ordered the whole thing. Once bought, Umiko decided to go home. She wondered where Mikoto was since she was usually the one behind the counter; today however, a dark haired teen was behind it. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Sasuke for the last three days. Which in and itself was odd since they would usually bump into each other every other day or if lucky, everyday.

Just as she turned the corner, she sudden felt as if someone was watching her. Continuing as if she did not know, she subtly spread out her chakra to feel who it was. She let out an inaudible sigh when she recognized Sasuke's chakra signature.

"Are you going to show yourself or are you doing to watch me all day? But then again you seem to have some stalker tendencies, Sasuke." Umiko said loudly.

Sasuke immediately appeared next to her in a swirl of leaves and smirked down at her. "I have no idea on what you're talking about. I was just passing by and coincidently saw you. As for me "stalking" you, I just wanted to test your awareness of the surroundings."

Umiko raised an eyebrow at his explanation. "Hmm, a psychological defense mechanism called rationalization. Just admit that you were stalking me."

Sasuke's jaw slightly fell at her response._ I am not going mental!_ "I was not stalking you!" he said vehemently.

"Severe refusal of reality, now you're in denial." Umiko said simply.

Sasuke scowled at her then walked faster, muttering softly to himself how utterly mean she was to him.

"Talking to one's self is a sure sign of insanity." Umiko said to his back as she walked faster to keep up with him. Inside her head she was cackling madly while on the outside she was as cool as a cucumber. (AN: always wanted to try a cucumber comparison, I'm weird, I know ;))

Sasuke continued his fast pace but stopped his mutterings.

When Umiko finally caught up to Sasuke, she noticed that he had a closed off expression on his face. As far as she knew that was his usual face when dealing with other people, but for as long as she knew him, he never had that look on his face when he was with her. She felt a sudden ache in her chest but quickly shook it off. She lightly pulled at his sleeve to get his attention. When she did, she tipped her head toward an alley and looked at him searchingly.

Sasuke did not react at all but went towards the alley.

Once there, Umiko studied him. He still had the same expression with a tinge of irritation. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

His stare bored into her. She suddenly felt naked and exposed in front of him. It felt so intense to her. He then turned away from her and visibly sighed then turned back towards her.

"Are you that naïve Umiko?" sighing once again at her confused look he continued. "Never mind, forget it. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. Then maybe hang out afterwards."

"Oh, well I have nothing to do tonight, so sure, I would like that." Umiko said carefully while inside her mind was racing and thinking of different reasons as to why Sasuke would want to have dinner with her.

"Alright then, it's a date then, I'll pick you up at 7." He said to her then jumped away. He did not notice the slight widening of Umiko's eyes at the mention of the word date.

==0==

Umiko was pacing her room when she got home. _This can't possibly be happening! _ She thought frantically. _ Could he possibly have feelings for me? A romantic interest?! Oh Kami! This was not supposed to happen._ She was ready to pull out her hair in her frustration. _How about me? Do I have feelings for him? No! It's highly unlikely, I've got to focus on my ultimate goal._ Her head then shot up from its bowed state. _ I can use this to my advantage! I can get even closer than before!_

With a new plan forming in her head, too busy to think of anything else, she did not realize her chest slightly aching.

==0==

7:00 was fast approaching and Umiko suddenly felt nervous? _No, I'm not nervous! How can I feel nervous about a date?! _She sat on the loveseat in the living room and looked at her lap. _My very first date. My first date and I don't even like my date in a romantic sense. _Her head snapped up at the sound of the doorbell. _The hell! I didn't sense him coming! What the hell is wrong with me tonight?!_ She quickly left the living room and approached the door. At the top of the stairs she noticed Sarutobi and nodded at him. He also replied with a nod and a certain look in his eyes. Umiko for some reason could not decipher what it meant.

At the door, she quickly assessed herself. Blue long sleeved blouse. _Check._ Storage seals at sleeves filled with shuriken and senbon. _Check._ Black knee length skirt. _Check._ Hidden daggers at left thigh. _Check._ Hidden kunai at right thigh. _Check._ 3 inch high heeled pumps. _Check._ Retractable knife in heel. _Check._ Hair in a loose bun held up by senbon. _Check._ She then nodded to herself and placed a smile on her face. _Let the games begin._

Plz review! ;p

Edited: 12/28/12

NightRain out


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Song of Love or Romeo x Juliet. I make no money out of this.

AN: I was inspired to write this story by Song of Love a Korean Drama and Romeo X Juliet a Japanese anime, so it would be AU. Naruto is a girl in this story, but can also be male, it can go either way, but I like a girl Naruto more. Her name is Umiko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

AN2: Time skip of around two months.

_Thoughts – italics_

Chapter Eight: So Nice to Meet You

It has been two months since her date with Sasuke. Right now though, she was currently at a secret meeting with Sarutobi and Kakashi. But no matter how hard she tried, she simply could not concentrate at what they were saying. Almost everything she sees, hears and even thought about was Sasuke and it had been like this for TWO DAMN MONTHS. She could still remember that night very clearly. They had eaten at a not so fancy but also not too shabby restaurant. The food was great. They talked easily with each other about nothing and everything. Sasuke paid the bill even when she argued that they should at least split the bill. They took a lovely walk through the park then watched a movie. The movie was really funny and Umiko really liked it and also realized that she liked Sasuke's laugh. When Sasuke brought her home, well let's just say that she hoped dearly that what she saw in his eyes was not what she thought it was.

He took her hand into his and looked into her eyes. He said nothing as he continued and Umiko was starting to get really unnerved by it. As she stared right back at his eyes, she had to hold back her gasp at what she saw. Hidden beneath carefully projected feelings of care, happiness and friendship, was longing and love. She didn't know what to do as she looked at him; frozen as she was, she didn't move when Sasuke leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. All other thought process stopped and all she could think was '_soft'_. He stood back after that and left while saying that he would see her soon.

She didn't sleep well that night. All her thoughts centered on Sasuke and what she would do. Honestly, she didn't like using him and his family, but she had to look at the bigger picture. She did not meant for Sasuke to fall for her, she didn't want him to feel betrayed and think that she just played with his feelings when the truth finally comes to light. Sasuke was honestly a good person, even to the point that he would betray his own father. She could use that, but she honestly didn't know why she could not simply tell him who she was and ask for his help.

Shaking her head of past thoughts, she realized that she had to meet up with her team in a few minutes. Excusing herself from the two plotting men, she did not notice the way the other two looked at her then at each other and shared a knowing look.

Through town, many of the townsfolk greeted Umiko warmly. They all had taken a liking towards her, well except for the jealous fan girls. They had seen how she was good with children, how efficiently she worked as a ninja and her personality. Some of the older citizens secretly hoped that she and Sasuke would become a couple simply because they looked cute together. As Umiko greeted the people, she hardened her resolve and determination to dethrone the current emperor. She could clearly see the subtle things that could weaken the entire economy of the kingdom. Pushing that at the back of her mind, she quickly made her way towards her teams meeting place.

==0==

Dark black eyes narrowed as they watched our favorite blonde passed through the village. Walking back to his throne, Emperor Fugaku quietly thought to himself. Not once has he talked to Umiko, much less be near her. He, however, overheard some of his shinobi talk about her and her supposed amazing skills. He tended to watch her sometimes when he caught glimpse of her walking through the village and what he felt during those times slightly unnerved him. He felt no chakra from her during those times, but he felt a strong presence even if he was so far away from her. Like someone was suffocating him and squeezing him into a tiny ball. He really hated that feeling, it was like he was so helpless and vulnerable and he could not do anything about it. He needed to talk to her somehow.

Black eyes narrowed as he thought of her connection to Sasuke, _my insolent son may still be of use yet._ He'll just tell Sasuke to invite her over for dinner and then he'll see what all this ridiculous feelings are all about.

_I'll figure you out Uzumaki, even if it's the last thing I do._

==0==

Umiko paced her room; she had been doing so for the last hour or so. Sasuke had invited her again to have dinner with his family. He told her to wear a kimono though. Umiko thought that it was just like any other invitation except for the need to wear a kimono and so she agreed. However, she did not notice the look in Sasuke's eyes until he turned to give one last look at her. It was the look of uncertainty and trepidation. He had never looked like that before, even when he asked her out on her (_shudder) _first date. That look had sent a chill down her spine a sense of foreboding encasing her and suffocating her, making it hard to breath.

She ran her hand through her loose hair distractedly and tried to think of why Sasuke would look at her like that because of some kind of dinner. Her head snapped up at a sudden realization. It's not because of the dinner per say, but the people attending the dinner; _oh my god…his father wants to meet me!_ She had not planned to actually meet the Emperor until a few months later when she would pass the transfer slip to her Head of Section, where he would pass it on to the Emperor for further evaluation and personal interview. She had planned to transfer to the ANBU section so she could be with Kakashi and work with him and one of their plans. She did not know if meeting him earlier than expected would change their plans. Hopefully it wouldn't though.

Umiko stopped pacing and stretched out her chakra, Sarutobi was in his study. Good, she needed to have a talk with the old advisor.

Opening the door after a muffled "open", she turned her eyes towards Sarutobi and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. She leaned back in her chair and ran her hand through her hair once again.

"We have a situation Saru-jiji. It may be bad or it may be good, I honestly do not know what the outcome of it shall be. Sasuke invited over for dinner once again, it may not sound different than usual, but he had this look in his eyes Jiji. It gave me the chills, and you know I rarely get it. I believe that I may be meeting the Emperor at this dinner of his." She looked at him the whole time she relayed her story. She just loved the way the old man preceded with things like these.

He would sit back or forward leaning on his desk and thread his fingers together before resting is chin upon it. He would then listen intently, not interrupting with questions, preferring to ask after he has the whole story from her and analyzing it.

"It seems that the Emperor wants to meet you personally. Whether it is a good thing or a bad, I cannot say. However, this is not an opportunity that we cannot miss. We must imprint the picture in his head that we are not doing anything that goes against him. Put on a convincing mask that you are a simple ninja with a not so great background and just so happen to be friends with his second son."

"But for him to invite me, he must have seen or felt something me to raise his suspicions. I will surely be watched closely tonight."

"That may be true, but either way, we cannot decline the invite now, he will suspect that we suspect him then that will blow our cover."

"Alright Jiji, I hope this goes well." With that she left the office to prepare.

==0==

Umiko had not felt this nervous in such a long time. She could practically feel her chakra fluctuate in response to her emotions. _Calm down Umiko! You can do this! You are just deceiving the most powerful man in Konoha. You are a ninja! It is what ninjas do! Get a hold of yourself!_ She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She stood up from her bed and checked her hidden weapons. Two senbon held up her hair in a messy bun, not exactly hidden but easily overlooked. Her metallic chocker was actually senbon placed carefully together to make it look like one single piece. Within each of the billowing sleeves of her deep purple kimono top were five storage seals that held at least three dozen kunai in each seal. On her wrist was the invisible seal for her swords. Since she could not hide weapons on her thighs or her dagger in her shoes, she decided to place four storage seals towards the back of her obi and one seal right in the front. The seals themselves seemed to blend in with the floral design of the obi. The two outer seals in the back contained four dozen shuriken each. The two inner seals held 5 dozen daggers. The lone seal on her front obi contained a nine sect whip.

She knew it was a bit much for dinner, but she would not go anywhere without a weapon on her, nuh uh, no way. It would be a cold day in hell if that ever happen. Just look at her date with Sasuke, weapons were hidden everywhere, even her heels.

She looked at her clock and realized that Sasuke would be by soon to escort her to where ever they would be dining that night. She surely hoped it was within the Emperor's manor. That way she would have at least a minor layout of it.

She then practically ran down the stairs when she heard knocking on the front door. _Well here I go._

==0==

Umiko was a bit disappointed when they did not go towards the Imperial Palace. Instead they headed towards the Uchiha Compound. They stopped in front of a fairly descent sized two story house.

When Umiko looked at Sasuke quizzically as if asking where they were, he simply smiled.

"This was our family home before my father became the Emperor. Truth be told, I practically live here alone instead of the Palace. It is far more peaceful than the hustle and bustle of the Palace."

"You live here by yourself?" Umiko asked as they stepped up to the doorstep.

"Well sometimes aniki would stay for awhile if he has days off and Mother would too when she gets to tired of the Palace or when she and Father would get into arguments." Sasuke then looked at the door and then back at Umiko.

"You ready?" he asked.

She grimaced lightly and squared her shoulders. "As I'll ever be."

"Alright then."

They stepped inside and went straight to the living room. And there sitting on the love seat sat the current Emperor of Konoha. The person Umiko swore she would overthrow. It took all her will power just so she would not attack the man.

Sasuke who was beside her spoke to his father. "Excuse me father, Umiko Uzumaki has arrived."

At that, Emperor Fugaku looked up from what he was reading and silently measured up Umiko.

Umiko then went to bow. "It is an honor to meet you Your Majesty."

Fugaku's brow twitched a bit when he realized that Umiko's bow was not as low as it should be when addressing someone in his position, but decided to ignore it for now. He too stood up and bowed his head minutely at her greeting. "It is also a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san. I have heard some good things about you."

When Umiko straitened up from her bow, she confidently looked at him in the eyes and smiled warmly. For a second there, Fugaku swore her cerulean colored eyes looked like ice cold steel, but was gone in an instant. _Maybe it was the lighting in the room._

AN3: I'm very sorry for the late update. I've been busy reviewing for med school. And unfortunately once I start. I might be able to write as much as I would like. But no worries, I won't abandon my story.

Plz review! Hehe

NightRain out


End file.
